Just One Lap Dance
by CMReedusDixon
Summary: Bethyl OneShot! Smutty goodness :) review review!


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TWD or it's characters. **

**_1. Lap Dance. _**

Daryl sat restlessly on the sofa, adjusting the white tank top, trying to hide his exposed skin from eyesight. He wasn't sure whether he should be taking this off now, or if that seemed too forward. Maybe that wasn't even supposed to be a part of this; even though it was too late to back out now, he was still having thoughts about this. They had agreed to do this, and it was going to happen. How they even got to this point was beyond him. What was once innocent glances at the preachers daughter became dirty, lewd, whispers in the night.

Beth was taking too long in there for his taste, growing anxious and impatient as he was asked to sit there in silence. His fingers were tapping along his knees, with his leg bouncing on the floor. He was nervous.

He felt the air leave his lungs when she opened the bathroom door, clad in nothing but a pair of old, tight jeans, and his leather winged vest, by Daryl's request. Beth walked towards him, like a cat, slowly, eyeing him from under mascara-covered eyelashes and dark eye shadow, deep red lipstick covering her rosy lips, which were curving in a soft knowing smile. She was pretty aware of her shocking effect she had on Daryl and she wasn't sure whether she should be proud of it or not.

"Just so we're clear, this is only happening once," Beth said reminding him, breaking out of character for a second and raising a finger at him, serious. Daryl could barely breath; much less understand her words. He nodded anyways.

Beth smiled, sweet and devilish, running a hand over her loose hair that hung down her back.

Daryl gaped at her. "Wow, ya look-"

"Shh!" Beth quieted him, putting fingers to her own lips. Of course Daryl noticed right away that Beth wasn't wearing a shirt under the vest, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He felt his cheeks get hot.

He closed his mouth and let Beth walk closer to him. She stood right by the small coffee table somewhat in front of Daryl, and pushed it over with her leg. It slid with ease, and Beth almost made that seem effortless as she was now in front of Daryl with a predatory look on her face.

Trying to refrain from licking her lips, she tried to pretend she wasn't as nervous as she was. Beth didn't want to give it away, even though it was apparent that Daryl had just as many nervous feelings as she did. This was supposed to be an agreement of theirs, which they would do with no second thoughts; no questions asked, and nothing left over to talk about. As easy as that sounded when they planned this out, they didn't know if that would be possible now. It hadn't even started and already they both had so much to say.

Beth held her tongue, and Daryl bit his lip, stopping themselves from any unnecessary chatter. Beth smiled; put on a face and played coy.

"Would you like the PG or adult version of it?" Beth asked him, as nonchalantly as if she were asking him if he'd preferred milk and sugar in his tea. She had a good poker face when it came down to it. Her fake smile went a long way.

"I guess I'll take the adult version," he replied, a naughty smile on his lips. Daryl thought that considering this was only gunna be once, might as well enjoy it.

Beth turned around on her heels, already thanking herself when she decided against wearing any shoes for this particular ceremony. She really didn't wanna have to mess around with taking them off, even though, as she remembered, her ass looked amazing in heels.

Making her hair flip slightly at the quick motion, she walked away from Daryl. The elder wasn't sure if Beth was aware of how gorgeous she actually looked in his vest. It was mind-boggling.

"Go on, then"

Beth nodded softly and pressed a button on the remote control to cue the slow music, turning back to him with an evil smile on her face and only then he noticed Beth was the fucking devil.

As the song started playing, Beth walked in his direction until she was between his open legs, which she opened farther instinctively after Daryl pushed the coffee table farther away with his foot, so Beth would have some room to move. The girl paused within a few inches from his touch and, throwing him a luring gaze, started moving her hips in sync with the song.

Beth swayed her hips from side to side, turning around slowly while she did so until she had her back to Daryl. Then she bent forwards so her ass was a few inches from Daryl's stomach, just a touch away from him. He was staring at Beth, not really sure if he was allowed to touch her or not and already feeling his pants way too tight for his own good. Beth kept shaking her body in sync to the song and her ass rubbed against his crotch for a short while.

"Oh, yes…" he moaned, closing his eyes. When he looked again, Beth had swirled herself so she was facing him, close enough to breath her own air that Daryl desperately sucked back behind his lips.

Beth chuckled lightly at the look of desperation in his eyes. The young woman was actually enjoying it far more than she should.

"Can I touch you?" Daryl asked in a low voice; he already felt his hands itching to hold her.

"That would be half of the fun, wouldn't it?" Beth answered, sliding her palm over Daryl's face and stopping at his shoulder. With her other hand she started rubbing her own body, starting at her hips and going up, grabbing her own chest and pinching her nipples, mewling lowly. Beth grabbed Daryl's hands and placed it, with open palms, over her hips, stepping even closer to Daryl.

His eager hands immediately moved down to caress Beth's ass from over her jeans, sliding slowly, and still loving the feeling of her small firm backside even though it was covered in denim. He wanted to take it off, but he still wasn't quite sure of the rules here. Yet he still felt her up, groping her ass and tugging at her jeans which seemed to be somewhat too big for her waist. They fell only slightly, enough for Daryl to see the elastic string hugging Beth's soft skin. His eyes widened slightly as he looped his finger in it and revealed some more; Beth was wearing a g-string.

He blushed, licking his lips and looking up at her in amusement. "So, this is what you wore underneath your pants during church?"

"Hmmm," Beth hummed, putting a hand on Daryl's head and stroking back his hair. "Maybe, maybe not."

Daryl chuckled. "Too risqué for you?"

"Maybe I did wear these."

Daryl let his head fall as his face turned slightly more crimson just as he was thinking about it. Him and Beth didn't think like they did back then, and Daryl never wondered what Beth wore under her jeans until just recently; now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Daryl tugged on it a little more, eager to continue now that they had already broken one of their rules for this event; no discussing. They didn't honestly think they would keep the rules for very long anyways.

"I wonder what the rest of it looks like," Daryl said, teasingly.

Beth gave him a crooked smile and spun around quickly; her head turned so he could see her still as she took a few steps away and gave him a cheeky grin. There was a light blush on her face as well, and she looked like she was holding back giggles as she stared him in the face.

"I'm gonna need some help here, Daryl, would you mind?" Beth asked, sweetly, but her eyes sparkled as her body turned to face Daryl again. She needed help to get undressed; of course Daryl didn't mind, but he was too into it to realize that meant he had to get up and help. By the time he realized, Beth had already started.

Beth's hands touched her chest, as they smoothed over her thin stomach and dipped into the hollow of her hips. The jeans she was wearing were so low, that Daryl almost expected to start seeing something by now, but it still refused to show anything until Beth did something about it. Her fingers twitched, but tugged the zipper of her pants and pulled it down slowly until the end, watching Daryl's face as she teased him. The button was next, as she pulled it open and her pants flared to the side as they seemed like they would fall down any second now.

She shook her hips rhythmically, making the denim pants slip down her skinny body and pool on the floor, around her ankles. She stepped out of it, kicked the piece of clothing aside with one tip of her foot as they were no longer a part of this party.

"Holy shit…" Daryl trailed, staring at her in awe as his mouth fell open.

Beth looked even paler with the deep red and black underwear that she had nearly glued to herskin. They were so tiny, and revealed so much that Daryl wondered if there was even a point to wearing something as small as that. He looked down and saw the wetness seeping through the fabric. He licked his lips, suddenly hungry.

Beth's fingers linked themselves into the string on her hips and pulled them down slightly. Not enough to show anything, but to tease Daryl again as his mouth watered at the sight. She ran her own palms over her thighs and up her own stomach, pausing slightly around her nipples and playing with them teasingly.

"Would you like to touch them, Daryl?" Beth asked, pointing to her nipples. "I can see you staring right at them, and I know you wanna touch it; make me feel really good."

Daryl nodded his head, ready to stand at that moment and walk closer to her . He wanted grab her small body, rip the remainder of clothing that she had on, off and to the floor and ravish her until the next morning.

But Beth held up a finger, causing Daryl's initial plan to be put on pause and he stayed still.

"Actually Daryl, I don't know if you remember, but you can't leave that couch." Beth put her hands on her hips again, twirling her body slightly. "We made the agreement, that once you're on the couch, you stay there until I'm done with you."

Beth was only doing this to tease Daryl again, and the man was getting so painfully hard, he wished that Beth would hurry up and do something again. He wanted to grind against Beth's lithe little body and rub his erection on her ass, sending them both into bliss as Daryl was prepared for his eyes to roll back into his head and scream so loud that the neighbors would come and see if anyone was hurt.

Daryl couldn't honestly think of any other person who was as beautiful, as Beth.. What he loved the most was how comfortable she seemed completely clad in a g-string. He also knew how much Beth enjoyed his hungry stare at her, his eager hands roaming over her skin and pinching her nipples, licking his lips in anticipation to have them into his mouth. He could nearly taste Beth on his tongue already.

"So come over here then," he demanded; a firmness in his voice that had Beth cooperating and moving towards him before the younger girl actually knew she was succumbing to Daryl's demands. She moved towards him, and managed to stand right up against Daryl's knees, as his hand reached out and touched Beth's thigh, putting his hand between them to open her legs. Once Beth obliged and spread her legs, Daryl took the opportunity to pull her down so Beth was straddling Daryl's knees, and the man had perfect access to any part of her body. .

Beth let out a soft cry when Daryl leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one hard rosy nipple, while teasingly continued pinching the other. He sucked and bit at the bud in his mouth now, taking delight in her soft aroused sounds, as he hummed in appreciation. He just loved it, way too much. He could gladly play with her nipples for the rest of the night, if Beth let him.

But she had other plans in mind…

"Daryl," Beth gasped, pushing her head away enough for Daryl's attention to be on her. "You know I wasn't quite done with the lap dancing."

Daryl's cock twitched again, and he groaned at how painful it was beginning to get as he left it alone. "There's more?"

"Mhm," Beth answered and pushed her body away, her skin still glistening from Daryl's attentions and stood in front of his closed knees. She moved in a delicate sexy manor, rubbing her sides and leaning closer to Daryl as she felt him reach out and put his hand between Beth's legs again, desperately trying to get involved in this and not just watch.

Beth was high and close enough for Daryl to lean forward, pulling her by her hips. "I wanna touch you."

Something in the way Beth looked at him had Daryl completely spellbound. He took a moment to just stare at her, the sway of her hips and the black and red lingerie that clad her skin. Daryl started touching himself, rubbing his cock roughly through his pants.

"Push the thong aside, I wanna see you," he said, his voice coarse.

Beth did as told and pushed the fabric slightly, having to take a moment as the cool air touched her throbbing, wet center. Breathing slowly, she dipped a finger into the folds. She was so wet already, just touching it so Daryl could see was making her shiver in pleasure. She twitched even more when Daryl touched her. He slid his hand up Beth's leg, stopping right at the lips and letting his fingers only glide over it slightly. He heard Beth mumble something, and he knew he was teasing her quite a bit, but what did Beth expect? That's what she was doing to him for the past 20 minutes!

He moved his fingers back up, to her clit making her moan loudly. He continued his scrutiny, touching her with one hand while he rubbed himself with the other.

Beth moaned, "Mmm Daryl?"

He just shushed her, wanting to concentrate for a moment. Beth had shushed him earlier, and he deemed that it was only fair as payback.

Daryl made his way between her legs, and searched for the wet opening. He had to pull on the g-string, moving the material over as they were starting to become a slight inconvenience. As he found it, he circled her opening with the pad of his finger, feeling Beth try to widen her legs more and move closer to Daryl's hot body. With a smirk on his face, he pushed the tip of his finger into her, surprising Beth and making her yelp.

Beth gasped, suddenly feeling the quick intrusion in her body. "Hey! Watch it. You can't go that fast, even if I am already prepared."

Daryl couldn't help but let his cheeks shade over with a vibrant shade of red. He knew that, but he was just too much into his love and lust drunk mood to even think about that. What was he supposed to do then? This started out as a lap dance; were they supposed to be going this far?

"Can I-… If I go slowly?"

"Yes," Beth confirmed. "Be nice, and now put more in me."

"Take these off then," he demanded, pulling his finger away from Beth's hole. Even if Daryl was the oblivious one, Beth must have known that this lap dance was going to turn into more, and Beth must have been smart enough to know they wouldn't wanna dick around with stretching.

Putting his hands on Beth's hips; Daryl helped her grab the string underwear so he could pull the g-string to the floor as he discarded them in some random direction. Once Beth was fully naked, she gave Daryl a smile, and put her hands down on his strong shoulders, giving them a small squeeze before they continued. Daryl knew now too, that this lap dance was never intentionally just going to be a lap dance; Beth had this planned out from the beginning, and Daryl was ready to oblige to her.

The elder encouraged her to get back onto his lap, although a bit differently this time. He had opened his pants quickly as his cock was hard and visible. He wanted Beth on him; he wanted Beth to ride him.

"Hop on, darlin'," he whispered, using the pet name to get Beth even more aroused and playful than she already was.

Beth did as she was told and leaned in his direction, levering her face to his and using his shoulders for support half-sitting on his thigh. Daryl pulled Beth roughly for a kiss, pushing his eager tongue into Beth's mouth and smudging lip gloss on his own lips; He had nearly forgot that was there. As he wrapped his arms around Beth's waist, she moved so she was straddling Daryl's legs and sitting on his thighs, rocking against him. He mumbled against her lips, "I want you, girl."

"Is that right?"

Daryl just let out a moan as he bucked his hips up slightly, as his cock touched Beth's ass and he quivered. "Shit, yes… Right now."

Beth felt breathless with the kiss, as Daryl seemed to try to devour her mouth, moving to her chin and neck, leaving a messy trail all over her skin. Daryl held her and pressed Beth closer to him, so he could feel her moist skin tightly against him; he soon was buckling up against her touches, gasping for air. He started biting Beth's neck, sucking at her skin.

"You know Daryl... The song… it ain't over."

"Too bad," he answered quickly, feeling his stomach pool...he needed to get off. He was aching for it and his erection stood up, the tip of his cock already glistening.

"Come here, darling, I want to make you dance for real now, with my cock in your pussy," he said, extending his arm to hold Beth, pulling her to him. Beth once again straddled him and held Daryl's cock at the base, pumping at it, rubbing from up to down and repeating the action several times. Daryl's hand reached around her body and found her sopping wet center again, finger aching to get inside as he slowly pushed it in. He knew that Beth needed no stretching, but he just felt complied to pleasure Beth while he was getting so much attention.

"That feels so good," Beth moaned. "More."

"I can see you like that. You like strippin fer me, don't ya?" he said, only pushing small amounts of his index finger into Beth. The rasp in his voice brought goosebumps to her skin.

"Yessss… I like how you look at me," Beth gasped and tilted her head back, licking her lips hard as her eyes closed. "D-Daryl, there's lube under the cushion next to you. I put it there earlier."

Smirking, Daryl looked down towards the couch and dug through the cushion and came out with a clear plastic bottle, nearly full with a clear substance inside it. If Beth had on purposely put it there earlier, there was no doubting now that she had been hoping for this earlier. In fact, Beth basically just gave away the fact that she had indeed been planning this.

Daryl blushed and opened up the lube bottle, pouring some quickly onto his fingers before inserting two this time, right back into Beth's center.

He felt himself getting harder at her wanton moans and the feeling of how tight she was. He fucked her briefly with his fingers, making her clench around him; teasing him. Giving up with the hand job, Beth was clinging to his shoulders, buckling and moaning loud to his ear, begging for more in that soft whispering voice of hers.

"Come on, ya ride me now," Daryl whispered, pulling at Beth's hair for a moment. He looked down and grabbed the lube bottle again, as he gobbed some of the semi thick liquid on to his palm and rubbed it all over his cock. He held her face in front of his, looking into her eyes. "Clench that tight pussy o' yers 'round my cock an' make me come inside ya."

Beth rose and positioned Daryl's cock so the tip was at her opening, rubbing deliciously against herself for a moment. She lowered her body slowly, taking all of Daryl into her and let out a ragged breath when she felt Daryl's hands grabbing her ass roughly, pushing her forcefully towards him until he was fully inside, buried to the hilt. Beth felt a shiver run down her spine at the feel of Daryl filling her up so nicely, so wet and so close to coming already.

"Fuck...so good…" he grunted against Beth's ear.

Beth started moving on top of him, in sync with the song and speeding up to the rhythm of their urgency. She let out a keening cry when Daryl held onto her hip with one hand, and plunged his fingers into the tiny bud just above where their organs met. Beth clenched around him as her face showed absolute pleasure.

"Daryl!" Beth nearly yelled, eyes shut tightly as she felt her upper body lose all strength. She teased and taunted Daryl so much, that they were so close to coming already. Daryl would have felt embarrassed by the fact that he was going to come already, if Beth wasn't ready right along with him. "Daryl, fucking-… Harder!"

"Feel good?" Daryl gasped, working on remembering how many different things he was doing now. He thrusted hard into Beth's small body, hearing their skin connected and slap together the faster he went. He squeezed and pinched her sensitive nipples as Beth felt the slaughter of an aching orgasm approach her.

"Ya feel so tight, baby, so good… come fer me, want ta make ya come hard fer me, baby," he said, ragged breathing blowing hot against Beth's neck. Beth turned to look at his face, still riding him fast, mouth open to try to catch her own breathing. Beth was so close already; it was just a matter of Daryl thrusting into her at the right places.

They were both so close, as Beth tried to angle her body a bit and as she did, she let out a cry with pleasure. "Oh f-fuck...DARYL!"

The elder almost laughed, feeling accomplished to giving Beth so much intense pleasure.

It took all Daryl's will-power not to come right there. He had to refocus his eyes as he still pounded into Beth...the sensation was too much. He wasn't done yet, and he wanted more, but he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last now.

"Do you-… ugh, like my dancing?" Beth asked; her voice sultry, her head still tipped back and she let out a loud groan as Daryl continued to pound into her.

Daryl moaned out loud. He didn't even have the time to respond, but he nodded his head and let out a small chuckle. "Fuckin' perfect."

"Was it good for you?" Beth asked, looking up towards the ceiling as her chest moved up and down, still breathing heavily. They had finished their play time, still both lost in the moment as Beth had to get off Daryl's cock and just flop onto the floor for a bit. She came for a second time so unexpectedly that she needed time to catch her breath before she sucked Daryl's cock so he could come for a second as well. Fair is fair and it had to be even.

Daryl smirked and lit a cigarette. "The best."

"So I did good?" Beth question, holding a nervous hint in her voice. "Even though I broke all the rules of our agreement?"

"Beth," Daryl sighed, leaning down onto the floor to loom over top of her. He flicked the cigarette into the ash tray on the table. Then he dropped his head and kissed Beth's lips, tasting the odd and sweet flavor that was both him and Beth. "I'm glad ya did break all o'yer own rules." He pulled away and looked into her hazy eyes. Running a finger through her hair he chuckled. "Wouldn't want it from anyone else."

Beth smiled and kissed him again. "Me either."

;)


End file.
